


Oh The Irony! (ENG)

by Izuspp



Series: Dancing on a Highwire [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a young police officer, who that night after having a fight with his father ended up in a gay bar, meeting a handsome blond with who he will enjoy that night. But he did not imagined the surprises that the life  would bring him after that encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Irony! (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh the Irony!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504516) by [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp). 



> Hi There! This is a translation of the orginal One shot that you can find in my profile in its Spanish version.  
> This one shot was written for a contest on a Facebook page, it’s based on the Chapter 3 of my fanfic “Dancing on a highwire”, that you can also find in my profile. It’s not necessary to read it to understand this one shot but if you could give a try and read it I’ll appreciate it, besides I assure that you will like that one.  
> Please accept my apologies as my English is not so good.

**Oh the Irony!**

He never would have imagined, when he arrived at that bar in a bad mood because of the fights with his father, who had intensified lately. Not when he decided to take a seat next to the tall and handsome blond who sat at the bar while elegantly drank from his glass of whiskey. Not when he decided to take the initiative and start talking happily with the man. Or to discover his deep bass voice, the warmth of his smile and maleness of his strong chin.

 He never would have thought about it, at the time that the man fell to his talk, and between laughter and drinks they accompanied each other that night, opening himself with the stranger and telling more than he should. He did not elaborate about his work, but well vented narrating about why he was there. After all it was a very charming, but complete stranger who most likely he will never see again, and it was better than going to complain to his sister or best friend, who already must have been tired with the constant arguments with his father. He was very tired.

It was so difficult to accept having a homosexual son? Or that he preffered to support his sister join the police with her, instead of becoming a great doctor as his father and following his steps? Lately all what he does seemed to be a disappointment for the man, and ruined all the plans that he had for his son’s future since he was just a little kid.

Eren would not have imagined, when alcohol began to take effect, causing the atmosphere becoming more cheerful and the distance between him and the blond shortened, and that physical contact took place between them. Not when everything began to spin and the loud music did not allow him to understand much of what his interlocutor told him (he knew it was not the music but the excess alcohol in his system). Nor when the big, warm hand of the man alighted on his face, and when he looked at him with those deep blue eyes.

The young officer would had not been able to foresee, at the time when his hand was taken by the taller man, being dragged out of the bar. Or when they entered the cab and sit next to each other, where the physical contact was greater and more frequent; nor when they arrived at their destination, being this a room in a luxury hotel. Although his inebriated did not allow him to admire the fine finishes and elegance of the place.

Nor when his body was stripped of the garments that covered him and the meaty lips of the man began to hungrily devour his nipples, his abdomen, his neck, his member. Lost in his ethyl state and the pleasure that inebriated him in a different way, it was impossible for him to have noticed. To his luck the blond man shared a very personal habit of his: never kiss anyone on the lips. Why? Although it sounded corny to most people, a kiss on the mouth is shared only with the person who occupied a special place in their heart.

But rather those lips ran over his skin with despair, those strong hands held his trembling body succumbing to pleasure, that voice that whispered flattering his physique on a sensual manner, never verging on the vulgar or current, it was as if he was reciting poetry while he was pleased with caresses. How could he have guessed what would happen next?

 Not in a million years he would have presage it, much less when his interior was invaded by the gifted opposite member because of its size and the technique of his owner, he could get the loudest cries he had heard from himself throughout his lifetime. Neither at the moment when his mind was not occupied by nothing but the sweet melody of deep gasps from who in that moment made him lose track of everything with each lunge that propitiated him, to the point of both climaxed, screaming at unison without fear that someone will listen to them.

 Eren Jaeger, the young official, member of the Police Department of Sina City, only knew that this wonderful man name was Erwin, and that he had provided him one of the most pleasant and exquisite nights of his life, repeating that dance of bodies until dawn.

 But he had never been able to predict that in a few days, this stranger would be introduced as his new boss, and that in the very near future, he would get many more nights like that one.

 

The end…?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry if the translation is not ok, I’ll appreciate if you can pinpoint my mistakes in order to correct them.  
> Hope you have liked it! And please, read Dancing on a Highwire :)


End file.
